


Runaway: Cut For Time

by majestic_ishere



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_ishere/pseuds/majestic_ishere
Summary: A missing chapter from the story Runaway.  Asher takes Sammy to his family reunion, and they try to hide from their family that they are, in fact, very gay for each other.





	Runaway: Cut For Time

“I’m seriously not allowed to put my arm around you?”  I say, standing next to him awkwardly.

“Sure, I can put my arm around you if you’re that uncomfortable.  Jeez.”  He says, resting an arm over my shoulders comfortingly.

“I’m suffering Ash withdrawal.”  

“You sound like a smoker.”

“The only thing I smoke is-”

“Shh ears are everywhere.”

“This is so awkward.”  I say, complaining again.  “No one just brings their buddy to their huge family reunion.”

“I thought you were son of Bruce Wayne, _the Batman_.  I thought you weren’t flustered by crowds.”  He says, looking smug.  

“That was before I met you, ya doof.”  I say, starting to reach up for a kiss, but realizing at the last minute I shouldn’t do that.  “I’ll go charm the shit out of those ladies.”

“Go babe, be great.”

* * *

 

“Oh yes, my father owns Wayne Enterprises.  I suspect my brother Tim will Inherit the company eventually.  My father has also expressed some interest in handing it to my sister as well, since she’s the oldest of his biological children.”

“I heard about all your siblings, how many did you say were biologically his children?”  One of the ladies asks, leaning forward.

“Out of the… well there are seven kids.  Three are biological, and the other four were adopted.”  I say, flashing a dazzling smile towards the ladies.

“Why did Bruce Wayne adopt so many children?  Isn’t that just more people to divide the inheritance?”  An old lady pipes up.

“He’s trying to make this world a better place, and he saw all these children in need, and decided to give them a better life.”  I say, still smiling.  I love this, I’m not technically lying, just withholding half the truth.  “He’s setting them on a path to a better future, and making sure that they have every opportunity to do the right thing.”  I chuckle to myself as I say this, thinking about Jason.  At least that’s what the motivations _were_ .  “Richard saw his parents murdered, much like my father.  Jason was an orphan living in poverty.  My father actually caught him in the act of trying to steal the wheels off of his new car,”  I stop to laugh with the ladies “but instead of punishing the boy, he took him in and nourished him to a life of wealth and opportunity instead of crime.  Cassandra was a child of abuse, too damaged to live on her own, and Timothy is the most recent one to be adopted.  He was a close family friend before his parents died, leaving him alone in the world.  My father, being the _hero_ he was, took him in and gave him a new home and a new chance.”

“That is so sweet of him.  Y’know it is good to hear that some people still have hearts in this world.”  One of the ladies says to the other, turning and striking up her own conversation with the other woman.  

“My parents are doing wonders with Wayne Enterprises, and I am very proud to bear the Wayne name.”  I say, puffing out my chest.  Yes, I know, it’s a bit overkill, but I love the Wayne Enterprises speech.  Really touches my heart.  *sarcasm*

“It was a pleasure to meet you Samuel.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Alice.”  I say, taking her hand and meeting her eyes.  Ah, I will never forget my charisma training.  It was the first thing Bruce taught me.

“So, does the young Wayne have a girlfriend?”  My time to shine has come.

“No ma’am.”  I say proudly, putting my hands in my pants pockets.

“You’re the teenaged son of a billionaire entrepreneur, not to mention extremely attractive.”

“Well thank you.”

“How does a boy like you not have someone?”  I smile, and glance over at Asher, he’s playing with a younger cousin and doesn’t look over at me.

“I never said I didn’t have anyone.”  Her eyes flicker hesitantly, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  “I actually have a boyfriend.”  

“Oh is that right?”

“Yeah, I think you may have met him before.”  I say, my smile uncontrollable.

“How would I?  You live up in New Jersey, right?”

“Yes, Gotham City.  I’ll give you a hint.”  I lean forward, she’s paying very close attention now.  “His name also starts with an ‘A’.”

“Asher?”  she hisses to me.

“Why yes, first guess.  Good job.”  

“For how long?”

“Since March.”

“Congratulations.  I can tell you two are happy, well at least, from the little I’ve seen.  I was wondering why he would just bring his good _friend_ up…”  She trails off in thought.  “I just want to let you know that I am completely ok with it, and I think that it was incredibly brave of you to tell me.”  Then she leans towards me again.  “Some people around here can be pretty conservative.”

“Thank you so much.”  I say, shaking her hand again.  “I’ll be glad to call you an Aunt in the future if it comes to that.”  She smiles, raw joy displayed on her face.

I meander back to Asher, who was standing near the house watching me with crossed arms.  

“Your aunt ships us.”

“You told her?”

“Yeah she’s pretty cool.”  

“Only Samuel T. Wayne.”  He says, turning to look at me.  His face drifts closer to mine.  His mouth is about at my mouth, when he drifts his gaze downwards, fixing my bow tie.  I’m still ready to receive my kiss, hanging in the air with my lips parted, only to have my collar adjusted.

“Jerk.” I say, playfully shoving him.  

“No PDA, there’s are too much family here.  Bad Sammy.”  I fake pout and he laughs, throwing his arms over my shoulder again.  “C’mon dinner’s going to be soon, let’s go get seats.”

* * *

We eventually escape the reunion and begin the drive home in Asher’s new car.  We stop in a motel halfway, because he was almost falling asleep behind the wheel.  

We weren’t sure if we could actually get into one without an ID, but we ended up finding a small enough motel that they didn’t care as long as they were paid.  We finally got to settle into our small quarters for the night.  Asher flops down on the bed, and I just kick off my shoes when a rumble tears it’s way through my stomach.  It just occurs to me I haven’t eaten since dinner today, and it’s close to midnight.  

I saunter on over to the bed Asher’s resting on and crawl over his legs, resting my lips on top of his.

“I’m hungry.”  I say, biting his ear as I sit back.

“Oh?  What do you want to eat?”  He says, lacing our fingers.

“Chinese food.”  I say, dropping the act.  I’m really hungry.  “God, I could really go for an egg roll right now.”

“Is this some weird foreplay?  Do you want _my_ egg roll?”

“No I want to go out and buy some Chinese food, I’m hungry.”

“Moment lost.”  He says, crossing his arms and pouting.  I lean over and catch his lips quickly, then bounce out of bed to put my shoes on.

My shoes are half on and unlaced, and I pull out my phone.  “Chinese places near me.”  I say absent-mindedly as I type it into the search bar.  Asher sighs and begins to get up.

“I guess I’ll drive again.”  He says, rubbing his eyes.

“No.”  I say firmly, my face still directed at the phone.  “I got this, there’s one within walking distance.  Do you want me to pick you up anything?”

“Just let me drive.”

“No, you’re about to fall asleep.”  I try to push him back towards the bed, but he resists.  “Asher, honey bear, sweetums, _no_.”  I use my strength and force him back onto the bed.  “Take a nap, I can handle myself.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

“I’ll be fine babe.”  I say, kissing his cheek as he puts himself under the covers.  I sit on the edge of the bed and tie my shoes.  He hugs me around my waist, and I grab one of his big, rough hands and kiss it before setting it back down and getting up.  “Do you want me to pick you up anything?”

 

I return a half an hour later with our orders and an even louder stomach.  I make it into the room and I finally take my shoes off and unbutton the top two buttons of my shirt, it was killing me.  I place the takeout bag down as noiselessly as I can and begin sifting through the bag until I find the pieces of my order, I dig in and I can hear Asher begin to stir behind me.  After a few minutes he groggily gets up and leafs through the back to get his stuff.  He sits down next to me with a plop and opens up his food.  

“How are you not tired?”  He says, rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m used to late nights.”  He nods, he understands the late-night crime watching and computer contemplations at midnight.  “You gonna stay awake to finish your food?”

“That and something else.”  He says, raising an eyebrow seductively.

“Nuh-uh.  Not tonight buster, you gotta get to bed.”  I return my focus to my food.

“I took a bit of a nap already...  And we’re not at home…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Still.”  We pass the rest of our meal in silence, and I finish my food, shoving my dirty napkins into my takeout cup.  I shove the bundle into the plastic bag, daring to look over at my beautiful boyfriend.  I stay there, obviously looking at him for too long because he notices.

“Whatcha lookin’ at babe?”  

“You.”  I let a smile creep onto my face.  

“Like what ya see?”  He says, trying to gracefully slurp up a noodle stuck on his chin.  He tries even harder, scooping with his tongue.

“Here, lemme get that.”  I say, making it around the table and straddling his lap to drag my tongue up his chin.  His hands are on my sides, my hands are in his hair, pulling his face hungrily towards me.  Not in a cannibal way, I just ate my dinner, jeez.  Get your mind out of the gutter.  His hands make their way to the border of my pants, my fingers are toying with the bottom of his shirt.  Within the minute both shirts are gone and I’m being carried over to one of the beds while our mouths are still locked together.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is weird but bear with me I forgot to publish it in order so it fits in there somewhere and  
> *SPOILERS*  
> if you finished my story the bow tie in the shoe box goes along with this that's why I felt obligated to post it so here I guess...


End file.
